


Miraculous Forever After (AU CROSSOVER)

by akumatizedworm



Category: Ever After High, Miraculous Ladybug, Monster High, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Other, POV Third Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumatizedworm/pseuds/akumatizedworm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Explaination of story and mentions

Hi Hi fellow living beings!

(skip this chapter if you just want to get on to the story)

This is a crossover, MLB x Ever After High x PJO x Monster High, it's based on a roleplay on the Miraculous ladybug fandom by @Bulbasaur Girl on fandom, but credit goes to her for making this fabulous roleplay-turned-book exist!

Users of Participants of the OG roleplay and who they played:

Me: Aurelia Charming & Hux Goodfairy  
[Suvtiie](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Suvtiie) /suvtiie (on fandom): Akari Hood & Aster Winter  
[NaeNae2305](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NaeNae2305) /NaeNae235 (on fandom): Harlow White, Henry White & Quinn Hearts  
[Mizba3e4l](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mizba3e4l) /Mizba3e41 (on fandom) Mizzy Swan  
[BrainChild574](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BrainChild574) / Tikkifan (on fandom): Anemone Mermaid & Jasmine Beanstalk  
[NothingtoseeHD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NothingtoseeHD) / NothingtoseeHD (on fandom): Ace Hearts, Jacklyn Jester, Maroon Hood  
[PowerfulMacaroons7](https://www.wattpad.com/user/PowerfulMacaroons7) / Littlekittyonaroof (on fandom): Sophie Cheshire  
Draca131313 (on fandom) : Nyx Queen & Sombra Queen  
Bulbasaur Girl (on fandom): Winter Badwolf  
[Iceney_16_official](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Iceney_16_official) / Iceney17 (on fandom): Estrella Queen

All these people are MASSIVE parts of the story and nothing would have turned out how it has if they weren't in it, tysm to everyone!

And all rights related to the MLB stuff, go to Thomas Astruc & Zag  
All rights relating to EAH and MH go to Mattel  
all rights that are related to PJO, go to Rick Riordan

If you lose interest in the story, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know, I like to make sure my books are interesting, don't feel shy to comment suggestions of what to change, add, or remove :)

That goes for everyone, I'd love to hear any feedback from anyone reading, negative or positive!

I hope you enjoy the story! :)


	2. The Queen Castle: Part 1

An adult Raven Queen stepped into the now-abandoned queen castle for the first time in years, her children following behind her. 

"Mom, why are we here again? This place looks cool and all, but it creeps me out," 16 year old Nyx Queen stated while clutching her stomach, still a little queasy from the mirror travel, her twin brother, Sombra, followed behind her. 

Raven lead the way up the grand stairs and responded, "Well, we just need to collect some of the things that were left behind, after your grandpa..."   
the Good King, Raven's father, had passed. It had taken Raven almost a year to build up the courage to return to the queen castle. 

Nyx put her hand on her mother's shoulder and smiled reassuringly, "It's okay mom, I understand. You don't need to say it." Raven did a slight smile and tightly squeezed Nyx's hand. That's when a lusty whine came from the kitchen which made the girls jump. 

Raven narrowed her eyes in thought, "It's probably some goblin that still stayed here after all the other servants left. I wonder what the hex he's doing in the east wing, the east wing was my father's, the goblins and all my mother's servants never ventured in here," she acknowledged, "let's go check anyway." 

Nyx nodded and strolled down the stairs to the kitchen, her mother close behind. She looked at the ajar door and opened it more with a slight creak, they walked into a kitchen that looked to be empty and glanced at each other with a shrug. 

Nyx opened her mouth to say something when a cabinet flew open all of a sudden, causing Raven to scream and Nyx to freeze in terror.   
Then, Sombra revealed himself and rolled out of the cabinet swiftly. "Can you believe it?!" he sighed angrily, "what kind of kitchen has no foOd?!"

Nyx facepalmed at her brother's words. 

"'Cause goblins and ogres most likely raided all the food before they left," Raven replied to her son's statement, relieved that there was no goblin.   
"Plus, this place has been abandoned for a year. So if there happened to be any food, it would have definitely rotted by now," Nyx added, her arm on her hip.

Sombra rolled his eyes and chuckled. Raven laughed along and ruffled his hair, "I was wondering where you were. Now come on, let me show you my old room!"

The twins followed their mother back up the grand staircase.   
She stopped in front of her room and opened the door. 

It was precisely how she left it; tailor quick posters on the walls, some pictures of her with her friends, and a few stray articles of clothing sprawled all across the room. Raven picked up a picture of her and her dad with a smile and placed it inside a cardboard box, faint tears in her eyes.   
After that, she grabbed another large box, "Okay, try and sort out what you want to throw out and what you want to keep," she directed. "I'll let you kids keep whatever you want.   
For now, I'm just gonna go walk around, be back in a few minutes, bye!" she waved. 

The twins nodded. Raven exited the room, gently shut the door behind her and set off to wander around her old home. 

Back in the room, Nyx was peeling off a now vintage tailor quick poster off the wall as she hummed one of her songs.

"Woah! You sound good, you should be a singer!" Sombra said in a mockingly sarcastic tone. 

Nyx and Sombra were part of a pop-rock band, Perilune, which had recently become super popular with others their age.   
They went by the names Lupina Moonrise and Zenith Rille and also wore costumes.   
This was for two reasons. One, to not draw attention at school, and two, because if people knew the band members were the children of Raven Queen, the band wouldn't be too popular. 

Some royals still didn't approve of her actions on Legacy Day, however Raven and her children never fully understood why.   
Nyx rolled her eyes yet again, "Haha, very funny Sombra- ooh look.." a twinkling one reflection CD caught her eye. The cover was written on with gold sharpie in very fancy handwriting, it read, "Have a charmed birthday Raven! From, Apple White" 

"Hm, never thought mom would be the reflectioner type. Oh wait, nevermind, it was a present from Apple White."   
"Hey, didn't we go to middle school with her kids?" Sombra observed.

"Yeah I believe so, they're twins as well, remember? The boy, Henry was popular but I don't quite remember the girl.."   
Nyx pointed out as she slid the CD into a purple and silver studded CD player she had found. 

"You would have thought the children of Apple White would be the most popular, but the girl obviously didn't make much of an impression," he continued while the one reflection song started playing.

Nyx danced along to the song while Sombra played the air guitar when they bumped into each other, "Gods, would it kill you to watch where you're air-guitaring?" 

"Oh look who's talking? I'm little miss Nyxie, I'm a lead singer and such gifted dancerrrr, oooooh, I'm too good for air guita- " Sombra mocked in a nyx-like high pitched tone before she whacked him on the head with a rolled-up poster.

"Gods, why do you have to be so annoying?" she glared at him as he rubbed his forehead. "Anyways, we gotta help mom sort through this stuff, rEmEmBeR? So... do you see anything?" she asked, scanning the room while the song continued to blare on. 

Sombra groaned and strode back to the closet that he was digging in before his air guitar solo thing happened, "HaH, I found a cool, majestic jewellery box looking thing, there might be some cool chains for meee," he said, eyes shining.

Nyx rolled her eyes jokingly and walked over. "Aight, I guess I have an e-boy brother," she snickered, "Hey, lemme have a look at those."

Sombra opened the latch of the seemingly normal, large jewellery box.   
It was a nice shimmery dark purple with silver swirly patterns and silver studs. Inside the box was another box, identical to the first one. 

"Huh, weird, another one." Nyx inspected as she snatched the box from her brother's hands. She thoroughly searched around for a hidden button or latch or anything that could possibly open the box.   
"Seems like it's like- magically locked or something," she frowned slightly as she traced the swirly patterns on the top of the box with her finger absent-mindedly.   
"I'll just use a little magic to get this thing ope-" just then, the large box revealed about a dozen little drawers from around it. 

"Woah, did those little drawers just pop out by themselves or am I going crazy?" Sombra blinked in surprise.

"You already are crazy, but yeah. They did do that..." she responded as she stared at all the little trinkets in the drawers of the jewellery box.   
She reached for a dragon engraved silver cuff cautiously while Sombra silently watched her to see if anything happened after she touched the cuff, because who knows? These things could be cursed!   
But soon after noticing nothing happened, he went for the black chain belt. Nyx sighed with relief, "Woah, for a second there I thought that box was given to mom by grandma as like a curse thingy." 

"Stop stealing my thoughts, Nyxie," Sombra joked.   
Just then, two tiny creatures flew out of the jewels the twins had claimed with a blinding flash. Sombra and Nyx screeched the highest soprano note you could ever imagine, "THEY ARE CURSED!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ༉‧₊˚✧ ༉‧₊˚✧ ༉‧₊˚✧ ༉‧₊˚✧ ༉‧₊˚✧ ༉‧₊˚✧ ༉‧₊˚✧   
> Word count: 1326 words
> 
> Authors note:  
> Eek, thanks so much for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> if you didn't read the books, you might not know that the Ever After High equivalent of one direction is one reflection lol, and Tailor Quick is Taylor Swift :)
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, where we will be taking a peek into the lives of Apple White's children!


	3. The White Castle; things not seen and words not heard

Harlow White sat at her vanity in her room, her red, gold and white themed room matched the new outfit she was wearing for the first day of second year at Ever After High.

She sighed with the relief that she wouldn't have to sign the Storybook of Legends; her twin brother would have to do it since he was about a minute older than her.

A starling flew into her room and Harlow looked over, knowing what it meant. "Breakfast already, Stella?" Harlow asked with a smile and the bird nodded with a cheerful chirp. Apple White, Harlow's mother, sent over a woodland creature every morning to signal breakfast. Harlow laughed and set off to the dining hall.

As she came by her brother's room she tiptoed and sucked in a breath, hoping he wouldn't come out of his room as she went by; but through his closed-door, she could hear various noises,

"No! I am not going to get up from this bed to go to that stupid schoo-", cried a male human voice, followed by multiple growls, squeaks, and angry chirps.

She stifled a chuckle as she walked by, going down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Such a charming morning for the first day of school isn't it Harlow?" Apple White said energetically as she gave her daughter a hug, "Ugh, you're so grown up! Second-year already, where have the years gone?

Harlow grinned as she hugged her Mom back, "Calm down Mom, it's not like I'm signing the book or anything."

"I know, I know, anyways, you're still taking the royal course right?"

"Yep, but do I really have to take damsel in distressing? Like seriously, could I just drop it?"

"Oh no, if you take the royal course, you have to do all the royal classes! Oh, and remember to always tell me if somethings going on, okay?" Apple said with a worried expression as she flipped a crowncake.

Harlow quickly changed the subject, "Ooo, are those crowncakes?-" Before her mother could answer, Henry White stumbled into the room and Harlow's grin faltered. She sucked her breath in, feeling like a stiff wax sculpture.

Henry, despite having been attacked by a brigade of forest animals, looked perfectly enchanting, It was natural for members of the White family, seeing as their destinies included being woken from an enchanted sleep by their one true loves. You wouldn't want to meet your destiny looking like a sleepy ogre, would you?

Still, he stumbled onto his throne at the dining table and Harlow, who after all these years she was scared of him for reasons you shall understand later in the story, sat like a porcelain doll on her throne.

Apple didn't notice Harlow's change of expression when he walked in, she never did, "Morning Henry, my, that must be a new record! It only took 39 forest creatures to wake you up today, last week it took 54!" "Morning Mom, and yeah, I guess so. Anyways, what are we having for breakfast?" Henry didn't even give his sister a glance.

˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥

What she did notice was that Henry and Harlow hadn't been talking much for the past few years, or should I say past 4 years. She thought it was just teenager hormones and it would all blow over in a crown flip; however, that wasn't true.

She put an apple crowncake on Harlow and Henry's plates, "You two still have time until the carriage arrives to take you to school, why don't you two play your video games in the games room? I hope you two haven't gotten bored with the 'Creature Crossing: New Destinies' game I bought you last week!"

Harlow wanted to say an excuse to get her out of spending time with her brother, it would either just be awkward and quiet or he'd say all those horrible things to her, and she couldn't bear to hear them again.

Henry didn't want to do it either, but he wasn't going to say anything about it as he always playing favourites with his mother.

_"Okay, he's not gonna try and get out of this, so I'll just take initiative and say I have to finish a last-minute bit of thronework, yeah!" _Harlow thought.__

Before she could say anything, Henry spoke, "Okay Mom, let's go down to the games room if you're finished, Harlow." he said to her with a small glance but not directly looking in her eyes. He rarely ever made eye contact with anyone anymore, not after he found out...

_"Wait, he just talked to me, and he sounded like he actually wanted to spend time with me before school- maybe... Maybe he- no... It couldn't be... But what if he wants to apologise?... After all these years of not talking to me, it kind of makes sense he'd say sorry and want to be close again right before we head to his most important year of school, Legacy Year... If he's ever going to talk to me again, it might as well be now!" _Harlow's mind raced through endless thoughts as she ate her apple flavoured crowncakes.__

When she finished, she took a deep breath and went down to the games room.

Henry was sitting on a beanbag playing with his (Nintendo switch). He glanced up as she walked to the beanbag beside him, "Hey..."

"Hey..." She replied hesitantly, sitting down to grab her switch, she tried to find the CCND (creature crossing: new destinies) game card, but didn't see it. She looked over at Henry's screen to see he'd got the game card first. Why their mom couldn't just buy them two separate copies, the children would never know.

_"No big deal... I really wanted to bring that game to school though... Plus we don't get our allowances till like, forever after, so I can't even buy a new copy!" _she thought as she pursed her lips, opening Mirrorcraft instead. She didn't say anything, expecting him to initiate a conversation, and maybe even apologise.__

They sat there playing in silence until alarms sounded in unison coming from both of their phones at 06:50, informing them they had to leave in ten minutes.

"Ugh, I still have a few things to pack..." Henry mumbled absentmindedly, he took the game card out of the game slot, "Uhh, I know you like this game. You, uh, wanna trade games? Don't forget to give it back sometime though."

He held out an open palm to Harlow with the small game copy in it.

"Oh- Uhm, okay..." she answered in shock. She took it out of his hand and gave him the Mirrorcraft copy in return. He ambled towards the door coyly, his demeanour and eyes full of regret and anger, but Harlow didn't see this.

"Th-thanks Henry..." she murmured, but he didn't hear that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥
> 
> Authors note:
> 
> Yo tysm for continuing to read this, it literally means the world to me that other people are enjoying something that I had a part of in making, well, I hope you're enjoying it 0-0, oh well, even if you're here just to see how stupid my stories are, I still appreciate the views!  
> Anyone who's wondering what Henry did, you'll find out in due time ;)
> 
> Oh and don't forget to leave a vote or leave a comment if you enjoyed it! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Lexicon (wordplay and vocabulary unique to the world of EAH) we used:
> 
> Crowncakes = Pancakes
> 
> Creature crossing: New Destinies = Animal Crossing: New Horizons
> 
> Mirrorcraft = Minecraft
> 
> Word count: 1190
> 
> ˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥
> 
> i hope life is treating you guys well, if it isn't, just know that everything will be okay, even if it doesn't seem so, life has so much to offer, so much to see, so much to feel, don't throw it away wormling!
> 
> May karma get the best of our enemies (੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ♡‧₊˚


End file.
